Home
by nelyla
Summary: They were both in paradise. They survived. But somthing was wrong with Newt. He avoided Thomas at all costs. But Thomas couldn't figure out why. Newtmas/one-shot


This fic is based on the movie. It plays at the safe haven. Brenda brought the cure in time to save Newt, but Thomas and Newt still fought and Newt stabbed Thomas but before anybody was killed Brenda came and saved Newt.

* * *

They were in paradise. And they were both there. Newt survived. He got the cure in time. Everything was supposed to be perfect now. But Newt was acting strange since he was cured.

Newt being there,_ alive_, it meant the world to Thomas. But something about Newt didn't seem quite right. He avoided Thomas the best he could. Minho didn't know why either. It took Minho three weeks until he got Newt to agree to talk to Thomas.

So, Thomas went up a hill and sat down at the edge. He could see the whole camp from up here. But everyone was too little to recognize. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sun and the laughter from beneath him.

He didn't know how long he sat there until he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hey," Thomas said.

"Hey" Newt answer as he sat down next to Thomas.

They sat there for a while in silence, close to each other but not quite touching. It was Newt who finally broke the silence.

"You know, when we first came here I thought this place could never be my home. But after these first few weeks I think, this place might be the closest thing to a home that I'll ever get. I mean aside from the Glade. I think we will be happy here, don't you ?" Newt didn't look at Thomas even once.

"Sure, " Thomas said, not really knowing where Newt was going with all of this. But it reminded him of the time he talked to Theresa on the other hill. But this was more peaceful.  
He hoped it would stay that way.

"I love you, you know that right?" Newt said.

_What? _

"You're my brother. I will always love you." No no no no no no. This could not be happening. Thomas finally got to hear the words, just to be friend-zoned ( or brother-zoned, if that even exists).

"Then why are you avoiding me ?" He finally managed to ask.

"Look…a lot happened…" Newt started but was cut off by Thomas.

"Cut the klunk. I know a lot happened. I was there for most of the time shucking time! But I'm not the one whose shucking avoiding anyone, am I? " He got no answer. They just sat there staring down at the camp.

"We _survived,_ Newt. We _both_ survived. We're in a good place here. Stop surviving, start living."

"I can't. You know I can't."

"And why is that? Because you got the flare? Because you don't have any memory's? Because your friends died? Because we almost killed each other? Because..?" But Thomas couldn't go on. Newt cut him off.

"Because I failed to die. Twice. One of those times is on you. " He looked at Thomas with angry eyes.

"You don't want to live, because you're sick of surviving?" Thomas asked shocked.

"I asked you to do it, to just bloody end it for me. But you were too selfish to help your supposedly best friend out, with such a simple request. You only had to kill me. Instead, you almost let me kill you!" As he said that Thomas rubbed over the scar above his heart.

"A simple request, Newt? You asked me to kill you. How on earth could I have lived with that? "

"This is _not_ about you, Thomas " Thomas. Not Tommy. His voice was stone cold. But somehow is name hit him harder than the voice.

"How do you expect me to live here, huh? Maybe this will be home. Someday. But I'll never…."He trailed off.

"Newt. Come on. We can work through this. " Thomas begged. He couldn't lose Newt after just saving him.

"No, Thomas, we can't. " Newt almost sounded sad. That just made Thomas angrier. Newt was the one with a problem. He didn't have the right to be sad about the situation.

"Why not?" He still had to know what the problem was, though.

"Because I don't trust you anymore. How could I? One of us should have killed the other. Now we're both alive and lost each other still. " Newt yelled the first part. But in the last two sentences, he almost started to cry.

Without another word, Newt got up and left Thomas alone on the hill. Only when Thomas was sure Newt was far away, did he allow the tears to come.


End file.
